my soul is fading
by xdotsu
Summary: A sudden change brings about many questions about ones birth and the sudden need for a truce between brothers leads to the attachment between to people as they search for answer about themselves.


_____ & ` ` : CHAPTER OOO && ( UNBOUND )

The pain was almost unbearable. It traveled and chorused through her body like a song reaching its peak. She doubled over in pain, shivering, grasping her head as it continued to pound. She felt as if her world was spinning endlessly turning in circles and her mind was throbbing. Her teeth grounded together and her knees finally hitting the ground, the pain getting the best of her. Kagome tried to open her eyes, but she only managed to squint slightly before shutting them again as another rush of a painful pulse escaped her body. All along who Shippou at her side calling her name and pulling her shirt, confusion and worry spread across his tiny face like a wildfire. She couldn't hear him, everything was silent, the trees, the rivers, the birds. It maddening, maybe this is how deaf people feel and she pitied them all so much more.

Each pulse that radiated from her body made her gasp for more air, it was like it kept stealing her breath away. Of course the pain had subsided and her arms dropped from her head almost lifelessly. All she could do was sit there and allow the pulsing to take action and breathe. Shippou voice finally rushed back to her ears, everything did but she didn't care. Her eyes turned towards the boy, unsheded tears on the brink of overflowing could be seen as he reached for her face. Her eyes were lifeless and her face was pale, which made the young kit turn even more white. Another pulse erupted from her, making Shippou back away for not only did it take the breath away from her but him as well. A glow encased her body, her dark strands fluttered, allowing the wind to take them into flight and just as the next pulse ended her hair extended and fell. Falling down her back and pulling into masses on the ground. Shippou could only watch in amazement as his mama's hair grew in inches, turning his attention back to her as another pulse etched out, something else changed. But he couldn't see, but he knew.

Kagome was exhausted, she fell forward the thud of her body hitting the ground echoed, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She couldn't even lift a finger as she laid silently on the forest floor, watching as Shippou became frantic. Not that she could do much about it. What had just happened was beyond her and she couldn't explain it, but for now all she wanted to do was sleep. At that thought her eyelids became heavy and sleep consumed her despite Shippou's plea's.

Tomorrow questions will be answered.

_____ & ` ` : CHAPTER OO1/2 && ( THE BRINK )

The nasty headache that woke only worsened when she opened her eyes to meet the light of day, she slept all night and almost regretted it but all the same was glad, she needed it. Pulling her arm from underneath her she lifted herself and sat up. Shippou laid silently sleeping peacefully from where her legs were before. She decided to let him sleep for a couple more minutes as she finally rose and almost dragged herself over to where she dropped her bag the day before. All the while rubbing her sore muscles most likely from sleeping on the ground or maybe it was from before she fell asleep. Halting her steps, she stared down at her hands, claws? A frown adored her pale face. "We all know that's not normal . . ." She muttered to herself taking this all to calmly. She sighed in confusion, a frown adored her unusual pale face and looked up.

"Nothing hit me or at least I didn't feel anything unusual, so why the sudden change." She noticed as she scratched her temple, Kagome was obliviously thinking way to hard about this. Who wouldn't. She was surprised, yes, but probably not as surprised as the rest of the crew was gonna be. She almost groaned thinking of how the hanyou reaction was going to be think. First he'll probably attack her, sighing as she tried to figure a way around that whole situation because really she wasn't in the mood. This was frustrating as it is and she knew that Inuyasha was only gonna make it worse for her. As far as she knew, this was not a sort of magic and once again she knew nothing. A yawn caught her attention, it was slightly mewed as the kitsune rose rubbing his eyes and squint the crude from the corners. Kagome glanced back, her ears twitching as she watched her kit stumble in his wake. A slight smile forced its way to her mouth and almost regretting that he was here. She didn't want him to see her like this, this wasn't her but if she did recall he was there last night. A chill ran down her spin, he must of studied her for a couple.

"Ne, Shippou?" She called, running a hand through her abnormally long hair, which had turned a shade darker, if possible.

The red head tilted his head and through tired eyes a bright grin broke across his face. "Kagome - kaachan" He exclaimed with happiness that made her want to forget her problems. He always had a way with emotions that made your worries wash away in an instant just so that you could make him happy as well. "I was so worried last night, I'm sorry I followed you I shouldn't have, but I wanted to make sure you were all right." The smile faded away quickly and he stammered out his explanation as to why he was with. To be honest she had totally forgot why she was out and his answer made her remember sourly. Inuyasha. That man had a foul way to expressing his feelings. Seriously if he were in her time, she would have taken in to class that would help him master those outburst. What would call this, oh yes. Anger Management. She sucked her teeth unknowingly as the irritation built within her.

"So . . ., why do ya think this happened?" He questioned quickly, unfazed by the beauty that has been bestowed before him, not that she wasn't beautiful as a human. He made quick work with the lollipop he had just found in his fold. Kagome's brows instantly furrowed as to why he to was taking his way too easily. She was honestly still confused by her reaction, but it can't be helped. When you've been in this time long enough, you begin to realize that nothing is to weird or surprise. But this pretty much tops the list in her book. "Don't know . . .," she softly replied running a hand through her hair.

"Let's back track shall we." She calmly sat down, folding her hands on her knee from the leg that she braced up against the stump of a tree she had just set herself on. Idly she stared down at the claws, still uncomfortable with the tip of her slender fingers. "I came out of the well and you waiting for me, I gave you your candies and we headed back." Her nose flared with even more confusion settled in, ". . . and then the pain came." She tilted her head, lost in her own thoughts. Not she really was getting caught up in her emotions, because this certainly was all to sudden for her.

"Kagome? NANI! KA-GO-ME!" Shippou spelled out her name, trying desperately to get her attention all was lost cause for she continued to stare silently at the forest floor. Her eyes narrowed, pressing a finger to her lips. Kagome's ear twitched as distant light footsteps echoed throughout the forest. She was taken back by her ability to hear, she sat in awe at her new found ability and she loved it. "Come on . . . " She turned heels and began to quietly move closer to the sound, much to Shippou's dismay. He protested, but all fell on deaf ears as she continued with her pursuit.

- - - - - - : & & & ( SOUNDLESS FOOTSTEPS )

The sound of shoes meeting ground was very evident as the five beings ran softly through the thick forest. Jumping from branch to branch, trying to by time as they were hunted down. They ran this time, instead of staying behind to fight those who oppose them. Or maybe it was because of where the sacred item was being held. The youngest of the youkai's held the item to his chest, his fingers tightening around it unconsciously as he broke free from the ground to become air borne. He didn't like to be left behind and seeing as he was the slowest he wanted to catch up to them. Despite trying he still fell a little short. The blond glanced behind him, staring at the kitsune with curiosity as he weaved around a thick tree trunk before lowering his own speed; he caught himself running beside the green haired male.

The younger male looked up in surprise, but only caught the ookami's broad smile. He wasn't shocked only quite amused when the blonde took the item from him and lifted off again following behind the two Inu youkai's and the Ryuu youkai. A grunt came forth as he pushed again, flying a head towards them. The one who leaded the other four only looked ahead, his ear twitched as he listened to the sounds around him. He could still hear the distance footsteps of their hunters. His cold golden eyes only hardened as the five figures emerged from the dark green forest and out onto the middle of the grassy plain beneath them. Three of the five turned their head to look back, amusement reached their eyes as they figured that the humans wouldn't be able to catch up with them.

But they knew, they were taught never to under estimate people and their abilities to evolve. The silver haired Ryuu youkai turned his head to the black Inu youkai, his face questioned his thoughts. _'What is he thinking now?'_Though he knew never to under estimate this youkai's thoughts and ideas. Because it is he that they follow. He was generally the smartest out of them and his skill in fighting was almost superb so what give him the right to question this youkai when he should be concerned about another certain ookami. With that train of thought, the same person he was just thinking about started laughing. The Ryuu narrowed his eyes, realizing that, that idiot will never know the meaning of respect. He almost growled at that thought. But he didn't even have time to react, before he and the others could hear the distance cries of the temple men in the distant.

They were getting closer, quickly. This surprise the warriors as they once again took up run. He couldn't quite understand why the Inu decided that they would flea instead of staying back and fighting. This was no surprise to the Ryuu, he knew that the moment they entered this land that the black Inu's whole attention span and also his change of strategy occurred. _'This must be his homeland.'_ He could also recall that Jun had acted the same way when they came upon the land to the east of Japan. Closing his dull blue eyes he chuckled silently. How knows maybe he was thinking to much into this. Perhaps this was just a coincidence. Or maybe not. He would have to look into this some more once they settle down. _'This will prove to be an interesting find. I will find out why you are acting like this…Chiaki.'_

Before any of them could react, they had arrows flying past their bodies.

- - - - - - : & & & ( ALL THESE PEOPLE )

Kagome came upon the destination of the noise and instantly she felt her face heat up. This was a bad idea, she thought as she slowly duck her head near Shippou's who was peaking through the leaves of the bushes they were hiding behind. His baby face lit up quickly and turned to his mother figure. "Are we gonna join them?" He whispered almost jumping up and down with excitement. Kagome gawked and covered the boy's mouth and began crawling away from the seen. She would never live this down.

A hiss came forth from the youkai's mouth as he stood in front of the cold spring. He turned the already healing wound and almost cursed the bloody humans. "I don't understand why they had to shoot at us." His light colored eyes bore into his forearm, thanking god that the cut would not leave a scar on his tan skin. A laugh filled the air which came from the cold spring water in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the green haired kitsune. He really wanted to smack that innocent smirk off his young face.

"Ne ne! Mikoto, you're the only who got hit!" He added cheerfully as he walked calmly around in the cool water.

Patting his bare chest lightly, acting as if he was really tough because this time it wasn't him who was the one who got hurt. Glancing around, it seemed to be only him and the shrimp he was beginning to wonder where the others went off too. Raising his brow gently, he could sigh. They left him here to baby-sit. It was kind of sad if you thought about it. Pulling off what clothes he had on and jumped into the cold clear water with the kitsune. The splash made a few birds fly into the sky, but other then that, all was well. When the water finally settled, the area was developed into an awkward silence as the two youkai's stared at each other. It seemed as if they were getting ready for a battle. If looks could kill…

Kagome thought she had made it to safety before another bombarding voice echoed throughout the dead forest. "Dammit." She cursed, taking her hand away from Shippou's mouth so that he could breathe. She allowed him to climb up her arm, so that he was now resting comfortably on her shoulder. They both peaked around the corner to get a view of what they heard. What the hell, didn't they just see those two back in the spring, they sure were fast.

Nicol sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout covered his young face. The Ookami sat in victory as he choked down on his food. The kitsune growled softly as he raised a hand to touch the small bump on his head which the blond had laid on him earlier. Narrowing his eyes as he remembered. No, but he would get him back for that hit, that was unforgivable. Patting his chest lightly, he flopped down onto the dewy grass beneath a satisfied look covered his tan face. Mikoto laid there for a moment, the movement of the grass around him tickled against his skin as his violet eyes scanned the sky, watching the white fluffs move slowly through the sky. His eyes seem to have lowered somewhat as his mouth parted. "How troublesome…" He whispered. Nicol took this chance to grab an apple from which Mikoto had found a little earlier. A stick flew out of no where, hitting in the middle of his forehead. 'I give up.' He too followed the Ookami and flopped down onto the grass.

Jun mentally cursed at himself for once again losing Chiaki. He always seems to run off after they do something like this. A heavy sigh escaped him as he finally reached the clearing.

"…eh…"

Two snoring youkai's is what he meets.

Glancing to the side, he once again sighed.

"…just my luck…"

Kagome was getting worried and Inuyasha thought she dressed weird, he should get a load of these people. Closing her quickly, she had inform the group. Despite her current state which she was still in dire need of answers. This was turning out to be bad day.

Inuyasha will only make it worse.


End file.
